This application is for a Training Program in the Pharmacological Sciences to support nine outstanding Pre-doctoral students who will be working for a Ph.D. degree in Pharmacology, Chemistry, Biology, Biochemistry and Molecular Genetics, Molecular Physiology and Biologic Physics or Microbiology. Their research emphasis will be on scientific problems relevant to the biochemical and physiological effects of drugs and their mechanisms of action. The trainees will be selected from among the students applying directly to the Pharmacology Ph.D. program, students enrolled currently in the interdepartmental Cell and Molecular Biology, Molecular Medicine or Medical Scientist Training programs, and students in the other academic units listed above who are receiving research training in problems of pharmacologic importance. The 26 faculty available to serve as research mentors will be drawn from the Departments listed with emphasis on members of the Pharmacology Department and members of other Departments who are involved in research collaborations with members of the Pharmacology Department. The academic units participating in this program are well equipped to provide state of the art research training in their respective disciplines. In addition, core facilities for advanced technologies, including electron microscopy, hybridoma production, mass spectrometry, macro-molecular x-ray crystallography, cell sorting, confocal imaging and computational support will be available for enhancement of the research training of the participating students. The goal of the Program is to prepare selected individuals for careers in basic research and teaching relevant to problems of pharmacologic importance. [unreadable] [unreadable]